Apuesta
by Kasaru28
Summary: Realmente no entendía la fascinación por las apuestas, le parecían ridículas, sin mencionar muy inmaduras... Entonces, ¿porque ella estaba ahora proponiendo una? ah si,  por estúpida.
1. I

Jellow~~~ Bueno despues de tantos años, al fin me anime a subir este SoulMaka que tengo desde hace tiempo, le tenia algo de miedo a este fic porque últimamente me estaba dedicando a los oneshoot porque un fic se me dificultaba mucho, pero bueno acepto el reto :3 ojala les guste

* * *

><p>Suspiro al observar nuevamente a Black Star, ¿De verdad era tan estúpido?.<p>

- Explícame otra vez, ¿Por qué acepto esto? –Preguntó observando a su amigo usar estrambóticamente el maquillaje de Tsubaki-

- Porque perdió –respondió entre risas el alvino sin prestarle mucha atención a su técnica-

- … Ah – suspiro nuevamente y se alejó de los dos estúpidos que tenía en frente.

Ya era una semana desde que esos dos habían empezados sus estúpidas apuestas, el que perdía tenía que hacer _todo_ lo que dijera el otro, así eso incluyera hacer el ridículo frente a toda Death City. Ella realmente no entendía cuál era la "diversión" en eso, tal vez era porque ella era demasiado madura e inteligente como para rebajarse de esa manera, o ellos eran _demasiado_ estúpidos como para divertirse con eso.

Volteo un poco para observar a un Soul con una mano en su estómago sin contener sus carcajadas y a un Black Star aparentemente lanzándole besos y pestañeando a cualquier hombre que se le pasara al frente.

Sin duda ellos eran _demasiado estúpidos._

- Vamos, sabes que fue divertido –dijo entre risas, apoyado en el marco de la enfermería-

- ¡No lo fue! –grito enojada tsubaki intentando quitarle el maquillaje a su usuario- Por favor Soul-kun no vallas tan lejos con tus retos –se volteo para ver al chico- ¡Black Star recibió un castigo por esto!

El aludido solo se carcajeo nuevamente, apostaba que Marie-sensei le había puesto el castigo.

- ¡No es gracioso! –intento levantarse pero la mano de su compañero la detuvo.

- No te preocupes Tsubaki -susurro ocultando su rostro- El gran yo no perderá la próxima vez –miro a la chica sonriente y levantando el dedo pulgar, el rímel, delineador y quien sabe que cosa más le había dado el perfecto efecto de "Oso Panda", sin mencionar que tenía los labios hinchados por su fallido intento de quitarse la pintura de labios, la morena suspiro y volvió a su labor con su compañero.

- Que hare contigo –lanzo frotando el rostro del chico a lo que este solo rio-

Soul decidió que ya había hecho sufrir mucho al chico, aunque realmente la que sufría era Tsubaki, así que se retiró de la enfermería, sonrió cuando vio a Maka esperándolo a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

- ¿Cómo esta Tsubaki?

- Lo superara –tranquilizo un poco aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona que salió de sus labios.

La chica suspiro y empezó a caminar.

- De verdad, no los entiendo –lanzo cuando sintió a Soul a su lado.

- No podrías –sonrió, la rubia se detuvo y observo a su arma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -el alvino trago saliva, lo que menos quería era que la _intensidad_ de maka le arruinara su diversión.

- Nada –respondió evitando ver a la chica y siguiendo su camino.

La chica acelero el paso y encaro nuevamente a su arma.

- Uno no dice esas cosas por nada, Soul Eater Evans –casi, _casi _podía escuchar el leve siseo al decir su nombre- Anda ilumíname.

A veces olvidaba lo sensible y molesta que era su técnica con este tipo de cosas y más cuando no le respondías lo que ella quería escuchar.

- Es algo de hombres – agito su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

Imaginariamente un _click_ sonó en el lugar, el alvino observo a su técnica y deseo no hacerlo.

La rubia estaba con la cabeza baja y los puños levemente apretados, sabía lo que venía; Había activado al monstruo feminista Maka Albarn.

- Con que de hombres, ¿eh? –siseo encarando a el alvino- Si con "algo de hombres" te refieres a ridículas apuestas, con ridículos premios y ridículos "castigos" –enfatizo las comillas con las manos- entonces sí, definitivamente es tan estúpido que es de hombres –concluyó con una sonrisa y las manos en su cadera.

Otro _click_ se escuchó, después de todo Soul también era un monstruo machista.

-¡Ja! Solo dices eso porque es algo demasiado divertido como para que la Señorita-Soy-Maka-La-Perfecta-Pero-Incapaz-De-Divertirse –afino un poco la voz para el nuevo apodo de su técnica- Pudiera entender.

Soul sonrió victorioso al no recibir respuesta inmediata de la chica, estaba seguro que le había dado en el clavo.

- Entonces –susurro apretando ligeramente los puños, el alvino la miro aun con esa sonrisa engreída plantada en la cara- Apostemos.

Había otra cosa _insignificante _que habia olvidado_,_ Maka _nunca_ se rendía en una discusión mucho más si su orgullo feminista y el estaban en juego.

La rubia sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su arma y siguió incitándolo más.

- No me digas que… -se acercó un poco más al chico- ¿Tienes miedo?

El albino sonrio ante la provocación de la chica, ella no sabía que se estaba metiendo con el mismo demonio.

- Haz tú apuesta –reto, la rubia ensancho su sonrisa.

- Te la pondré fácil –se alejó unos pasos- Apuesto a que soy más rápida que tu –el chico enarco una ceja sin entender- Una carrera Evans –aclaro la chica.

¿Hablaba enserio? Pretendía ganarle a _él_ en, ¿una prueba física?. O a su técnica se le empezaba a pegar la estupidez de Black Star o algo planeaba.

- ¿Reglas? –pregunto aun extrañado por la apuesta dela chica.

- No hay –respondió sonriente- El que llegue primero a la casa gana.

¿Sin reglas? En definitiva algo planeaba la pequeña duendecita rubia.

- ¿Y el perdedor?

La chica ensancho aún más su sonrisa, incluso dándole un toque de locura, sin saber porque un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del alvino.

- Sera esclavo del otro por una semana – explico, Soul no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los ojos.

¿De verdad Maka tenía tanta confianza como para vencerlo?

Por un lado estaba el hecho de tener a la chica bajo sus órdenes y servicios por toda una semana, eso era algo que _jamás_ se repetiría, pero por otro lado estaba la inesperada confianza física de su compañera, que le hacía sospechar de sobremanera que había algo oculto en todo esto, y el solo imaginarse como perdedor a órdenes de Maka…

- ¿Mucha información para ti? –Habló la chica interrumpiendo la lucha mental del alvino- ¿Quieres que te lo repita más lentamente Soul-_chan_?

_A la mierda todo._

- No vengas a mi llorando cuando pierdas –susurro al oído de la chica tomándola por sorpresa con su rápida acción-

- Y-Ya lo veremos –se alejó rápidamente del chico- vamos a la entrada para empezar –comunico caminando rápidamente a una distancia exagerada de su compañero que la seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los dientes afilados del chico hicieron gala de presencia al ver a la rubia respirando agitada, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –la chica frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada al objeto donde estaba apoyado soul.

- E-eso es trama –su voz sonaba ligeramente cortada por el esfuerzo físico reciente.

- Déjame recordarte que _no_ las había –bajo lento de su motocicleta y se acercó a la chica- ¿No te retractaras o si, Maka? –la rubia mordió ligeramente su labio cuando sintió los brazos de soul alrededor de sus hombros.

- Jamás –se irguió y aparto el brazo de su arma-

- Así me gusta –sonrió haciendo que la chica empezara a maldecir por bajo- Mañana empezara tu pequeño infierno maka

Se alejó de la rubia, estaba seguro que explotaría en cualquier segundo por combustión espontánea y por más interesante que fuera verlo, apreciaba su vida, porque después de todo, algo que odiaba la chica era perder.

Algún día mataría al maldito que creo los despertadores, lo golpearía, destrozaría, picaría en pedazos y lo reviviría solo para repetir el mismo proceso.

- Vas a llegar tarde –anuncio la técnica al pie de la cama.

¿Por qué tenía que levantarse un domingo a las 7am?

Sencillo, castigo divino.

- Uno cosecha lo que siembra –comento la chica adivinando los pensamientos de su arma.

Soul se levantó con un ligero gruñido, revolvió un poco su cabello y observo a la chica frente a él que lo observaba aparentemente molesta.

Alzo una ceja. ¿Qué mierda había hecho ahora que enojo a—

Y como un pequeño cine mental vinieron las imágenes de la pequeña apuesta que había tenido ayer con la rubia.

Tal vez dios no lo odiaba tanto.

- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño al ver a Soul sin quitar esa sonrisa estúpida fija en ella.

- Nada –camino hasta el marco de la puerta y se detuvo- Quiero Waffles de desayuno –lanzo una última sonrisa y entro al baño.

Estúpido Soul, estúpidos waffles, estúpida apuesta, estúpida ella.

¿Por qué no coño había puesto reglas a la carrera?

Ah sí, por estúpida.

Estúpida motocicleta, estúpido orgullo, estu—

- Uhmm… Huele bien –la respiración en su cuello y las manos del alvino en la cintura de la chica hicieron que perdiera el control de sus habilidades motoras lanzando la masa de waffles del sarten directo a la cabeza del chico.

- ¡Oi! –se alejó rápidamente de ella intentando quitar la masa de su cabello- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?

- E-eso debería decir yo –apunto a Soul con el sartén- ¿Qué fue _eso_? –Explico al ver la cara de confusión del chico.

- Ah… -se acercó a la chica usando sus brazos como una pequeña prisión entre la cocina y su cuerpo- Eso Maka, se llama "Cosechar lo que siembras" –cito las palabras antes dichas por la rubia a lo que esta frunció el ceño.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, no hice nada malo que deba "Cosechar" –replico usando toda sus fuerza de voluntad para no desviar la mirada de los ojos rojizos del chico y a su vez detener los temblores de sus piernas.

- Retar al gran Soul Evans, perder, y además despertarme ¿Te parece poco? –se acercó un poco más a ella, notaba el nerviosismo de la chica por la cercanía de el- Eres muy mala Maka –acababa de descubrir el placer de poner nerviosa a la orgullosa y terca Maka Albarn.

- Llegaras tarde a la tutoría con Sid-sensei –cambio de tema y se removió escapando en un rápido movimiento de los brazos del chico- Iré a cambiarme –anuncio desapareciendo del lugar dejando a su compañero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cayo sin ninguna delicadeza en el frio piso de su habitación.

¿Qué _mierda_ fue eso?

Estaba segura que su corazón se saldría de su pecho con cada latido, sabía que a Soul le encantaba molestarla, pero nunca lo había hecho tan… tan…

- ¡AH! –Ahogo el grito en una almohada cercana- Estúpido Soul.

Tenía que calmarse, ella _no_ era así, no podía darse el lujo de andar como cualquier chiquilla hormonal que andaba por ahí, no, ella era Maka Albarn, no se permitiría darle el lujo al alvino de verla en tan deplorante estado.

Le costaba mantenerle la mirada a Soul solo porque él era más alto que ella y su cuello se vería perjudicado si lo miraba muy directamente, no podía arriesgar ninguna parte de su cuerpo ahora que era técnico de dos estrellas.

Sus piernas temblaban por haber corrido tanto el día anterior, era perfectamente normal que el esfuerzo físico se notara horas después.

Y su corazón latía de esa manera, porque era una adolescente perfectamente sana, cada latido lo confirmaba.

- Todo tiene una explicación perfectamente lógica y razonable- satisfecha con su autoanálisis se levantó y cambio de ropa- Nada de lo que haga Soul me afectara, soy más madura y mas inteligente que el –salió del cuarto encontrándose al alvino sin camisa sentado cómodamente en el sillón.

Contuvo la respiración e inevitablemente los ojos de Maka recorrieron el cuerpo de su compañero, su cabello blanquesino estaba ligeramente más largo casi pasando su fuerte cuello, y la cicatriz en su pecho ahora era completamente opacada comparada con el marcado abdomen que había conseguido con tantos enfrentamientos.

- Mi camisa se llenó de harina –informo revolviendo ligeramente su cabello quitando los restos de la masa-.

- Estúpidas hormonas – susurro soltando el aire contenido.

Estaba segura que apostar con Soul había sido el peor error que había cometido en su vida y cuando lo vio mostrando sus afilados dientes no pudo más que confirmarlo.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Regalenme un Review entonces! :3<p> 


	2. II

**Primero que nada me disculpo por tardar tanto, mi universidad esta mas infernal que nunca, peeeero hoy termine semestre, asi que decidi aprovechar el tiempo libre y ponerme a escribir, ojala les guste. **

**Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, de verdad no saben cuanto lo aprecio, y los que me agregaron a favoritos muchas gracias también, ojala se animaran y me dejaran un review _-indirecta-_ en fin, aqui esta el cap, nuevamente lamento la espera.**

* * *

><p><em>El mal genio es lo que nos mete en líos. El orgullo es lo que nos mantienen en ellos.<em>

_(Neil Simón)_

**_II_**

Cinco horas, solamente _cinco_ horas le tomo llegar a su punto de ebullición, pero, primero muerta que demostrarle al alvino lo mucho que la afectaban sus _ataques_, así que se permitió escapar de las garras de su arma con la mala escusa de ir al tocador.

- Apenas acabe esto juro que le tumbare todos esos horribles dientes – declaro mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Y es que en esas cortas cinco horas, Soul la había hecho lavar su camisa, prepararle nuevamente el desayuno, darle la comida diciendo un "Aquí tiene _amo" _ y además abotonarle la camisa, la última había sido particularmente la más difícil de todas, entre el marcado abdomen y sus manos temblorosas no facilitaban el trabajo.

Todo esto sin mencionar que la hizo aferrarse –demasiado para su gusto- a su cintura por la espantosa velocidad a la que iban en la motocicleta del chico.

- _Sé que amas estar en esta posición conmigo pero, empiezas a cortarme la circulación en la mitad del cuerpo –_ _casi inmediatamente la chica separo los brazos de él y empezó a caminar rápidamente a Shibusen._

- No sabes cómo te odio Soul Evans –siguió su pequeño monologo hasta que escucho abrirse la puerta del baño.

- Maka-chan, ¿Estas bien? – era Tsubaki, a Black Star se le había impuesto como castigo limpiar los pasillos así que ella lo acompañaba.

- Ah… si, tranquila –intento sonreír aunque estaba segura que fue lo menos que expreso.

- Ehhh… -empezó la pelinegra- Maka-chan, ¿Paso algo con Soul? –La rubia apretó los bordes del lavamanos- E-es que nunca te he visto tan… -dejo la oración al aire por unos segundos- ¿sumisa?

- Patética querrás decir –frunció el ceño y mojo su rostro.

- ¡No! Eso no –se apresuró en contradecir- es solo que… es raro que le hagas tanto caso a Soul, es todo –escucho como la chica suspiraba y volteaba a verla.

- Una apuesta –confeso.

- ¿Ah?

- Hice una apuesta con Soul, y perdí –frunció el ceño- ahora soy su esclava por 6 días y 19 horas.

Tsubaki se quedó unos segundos en silencio, Maka, su amiga, la madura, inteligente, señorita perfecta que, _jamás_ iba contra las reglas, había apostado con Soul, perdido y además ahora estaba a su disposición como esclava.

- … ¿Ah?-fue lo único que consiguió decir después de un rato, era demasiada información.

- Lo sé, fue una estupidez –empezó a caminar hacia la salida- te contare todo después, si tardo estoy segura que _el_ encontrara algo con lo que burlarse –suspiro por tercera vez y salió del baño.

**_..._**

De saber que tener a su merced a Maka sería tan divertido, había inventado algo para hacerlo antes.

Es decir, la cara sonrojada de la rubia mirándolo asesinamente cada vez que le pedía hacer algo, era sencillamente épico.

- Maka, al fin llegas –sonrió al ver a la chica susurrar algo y pisar más fuerte- Sabia que tu comida era una bomba nuclear para el estómago.

- Púdrete – lanzo y se sentó bruscamente a su lado.

- ¿Esa es la forma de tratarme? –Se acercó al oído de la rubia- Te recuerdo que estas ahí por tu culpa –sintió a la chica removerse un poco y alejarse de él.

- Púdrete, _amo _

Soltó una sonora carcajada y se dispuso a seguir con el trabajo que le había ordenado Marie.

**_..._**

Caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela dispuestos a ir a su hogar, Maka procuraba prestarle atención a cualquier cosa menos a su arma, esperando así expresarle el infinito desprecio que tenía hacia el en estos momentos.

- Oh… Soul, Maka.

Ambos voltearon automáticamente encontrándose con Kid y una gran cantidad de libros en sus manos.

- Castigo –susurro el albino anticipando la pregunta del shinigami.

- ya veo… -no se sorprendió, después de todo era normal ver a él y a Black*Star atrapados en Shibusen por castigos- Cierto –fijo su atención en la rubia y le entrego el libro del tope- Acabo de terminarlo, supongo que no importara que te lo entregue un poco antes –sonrió al ver la cara de su compañera- lamento haberte hecho esperar toda la semana.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron, era el más reciente libro de su autora favorita, demasiado costoso para comprarlo, pero gracias a la ayuda del joven shinigami había conseguido que la biblioteca lo adquiera con la excusa de "fomentar la literatura romántica en Shibusen" con la condición que Kid lo leyera y redactara un informe, antes de ser oficialmente puesto a la orden de todos en la biblioteca.

- ¿Fue bueno?, ¿Crees que tenga continuación?, ¿Qué te pareció? –pregunto sin controlar la velocidad de sus palabras mientras se acercaba al chico.

- Si, probablemente y exquisito –respondió con un ligero tic, debido al número asimétrico de preguntas- ¿algo más? –insinuó, esperando que la chica comprendiera que su alma necesitaba otra pregunta para alcanzar la simetría.

- Mmm... –Miro al techo en busca de una buena pregunta, ya que sabía que esta sería la última o debería realizar dos más, si no quería que su amigo muriera por asimetría- ¿Qué tal los protagonistas?

Lo que más le gustaba de esta autora era el cambio radical en sus protagonistas, ninguno se parecía al anterior, era realmente emocionante saber cómo sería la apariencia, personalidad, traumas o gustos de ellos en cada libro.

Kid sonrió

- Él es un egoísta –frunció el ceño, tal vez recordando una escena en particular- y ella es… Orgullosa y masoquista en iguales proporciones.

La rubia mordió su labio emocionada por la descripción.

- Bien, bien-interrumpió el albino tomando la mano de Maka- Suficiente de la convención de amantes de libros –miro al shinigami con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- gracias por el libro, ahora nos vamos.

Comenzó a arrastrar chica por el pasillo, ignorando sus gritos de quejas.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hablábamos de algo importante! –seguía quejándose moviendo su mano intentando zafarse del agarre.

- Si no sé de qué hablan, no es importante.

La rubia se detuvo obligando a su arma a hacerlo también.

- No te atrevas a quitarle importancia a mis cosas Soul Evans –movió su mano zafándose finalmente del agarre- Que a ti no te gusten las mismas cosas que a mí, no significa que puedas despreciarlas ¡¿Quién demonios te crees? -señalo el pasillo que habían dejado atrás- Por Shinigami-sama ¡Hasta fuiste grosero con Kid!

El albino la miro serio, casi enojado, sus ojos brillaban con algo que ella no supo identificar, por un momento se sintió como un conejo frente a un león cuando él se acercó a ella, pero no permitió que se notara su miedo… ¿desde cuándo Soul le daba miedo?

- Yo –tomo su barbilla haciendo que sus ojos se enfrentaran- soy tu jodido amo por esta semana –bajo su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello- por lo que no puedes criticar mis acciones –sonrió al ver como intentaba controlar los escalofríos- Que no se te olvide-Dejo su rostro a milímetros del de ella, sus narices casi chocaban y sus alientos se intercambiaban.

Maka estaba sonrojada, mareada y por alguna razón había olvidado que la manera correcta de respirar era por la nariz y no por la boca. Se tensó cuando Soul se inclinó en dirección a sus labios, su mente se vio incapaz de mandar otra orden que no fuera cerrar los ojos esperando el contacto. Pero para su sorpresa el único contacto que tubo fue la frente del chico descansando en el hueco de su cuello y acariciando la parte trasera de su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello.

- Vámonos –susurro acomodándose desviando la mirada de la rubia.

No pudo decir nada simplemente se dedicó a seguir a su arma como autómata.

¿Qué había sido eso?

_**...**_

Ninguno intercambio palabras durante todo el camino, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, por lo que el viaje se hizo incómodamente largo. Cuando al fin llegaron, Soul prácticamente se lanzó de la moto y camino a la entrada del edificio sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Cuando entro al departamento lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue la puerta del albino cerrarse fuertemente, suspiro algo aliviada, al menos podría preparar la cena en paz.

Decidió hacer algo sencillo para poder encerrarse en su habitación lo más pronto posible, un par de sándwiches bastarían para el chico, a ella se le había ido el hambre entre tantos pensamientos. Se quedó unos minutos frente a la puerta del chico debatiéndose si tocar o no, pero el había decidido salir justo cuando ella tenía la mano alzada para tocar.

Se movió incomoda ante la mirada del arma.

- La cena está en el microondas –informo y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr a su habitación, pero el la había tomado de la mano antes de eso.

- acompáñame –pidió, llevándola al comedor.

Tomo su comida y la movió hasta la pequeña mesa de la sala, sentándose en el sillón.

- Siéntate

La rubia lo miro por unos segundos, casi podía leer en sus ojos la orden implícita en sus palabras, suspiro y se sentó en la esquina contraria del sillón.

-… -la miro sin decir una palabra, ella suspiro nuevamente entendiendo el mensaje acercándose más a él.

- Apresúrate –miro al lado contrario donde estaba el chico- tengo sueño.

Soul no decía nada, pero ella no tenía que verlo para saber que no comía.

- Es enserio- se atrevió finalmente a verlo encontrándose con el par de posos sangre de sus ojos- Estoy cansada…

El alargo su mano hasta capturar una de sus coletas.

- No te muevas

Lo que él no sabía es que, su cuerpo se había quedado incapaz de realizar otro movimiento que no fuera respirar… del cual tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de realizar correctamente esta tarea.

Soul se acercaba más a ella, demasiado despacio, casi con miedo, tocaba diferentes partes de su rostro como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana más antigua del mundo que se podría romper con cualquier movimiento, sin saber muy bien cómo, ahora estaba tumbada en el sofá con el albino encima ella, apoyado en sus codos y rodillas para no aplastarla.

Los dedos del chico delinearon sus labios, ella sentía como toda la sangre se le subía a las mejillas por este acto, sin embargo se vio incapaz de decir o protestar por algo, a pesar de su imagen de "chico cool" el tacto del joven era sutil y cálido, lo que a ella le gustaba , por lo que no opuso resistencia cuando los dedos fueron intercambiados por otros labios que chocaban con los suyos, es más, ella lo alentó a que continuara cuando entrelazo los brazos en el cuello del albino esperando unir más ambas bocas.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Regalenme un Review entonces!<p> 


End file.
